


Handiwork

by captainamergirl



Category: Frailty (2001)
Genre: A poem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A short poem I wrote about the very affecting movie, Frailty.





	Handiwork

** Handiwork **   
By God's Hand   
He strikes them down   
Axe to flesh   
A carnal mess   
He sees their sins   
He must eradicate them   
Angel or devil   
Who knows


End file.
